


Olive Branch

by Razra_Eizel (Eleana_Lee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Razra_Eizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry held the wand out, trying not to let his nervousness show. At least the look in Draco’s eyes showed him that he knew it wasn’t just a wand; it was an olive branch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated from writing this for the longest time because no idea came to mind D= but at least I got it done about two weeks before it was due. Truly, inspirations come to me when I’m having last minute panic… still, it was fun to write.

After the War was over, the seventh year students who were involved in the war were allowed to return to repeat their last year, and became eighth year students. Those who were on the Dark Side chose not to return, but those who were neutral or were on the Light Side returned to finish their study and take their NEWT exams.

Of course, some ex-Death Eaters chose to return still. Draco Malfoy was one of them.

The other students decided to not rub their involvement in the war in their faces, which they were grateful for. If Ron sometime still sneered at Draco whenever he walked by, Harry and Hermione let him be, because it was his way of taking revenge for all the times Draco sneered at his family.

When winter break came, Harry chose to stay at Hogwarts, to help with the reparations and to have some time for himself to think about his future. Now that he had defeated Voldemort, he wasn’t sure what to do next, and he didn’t want others to influence his decision. He wanted to start living his life the way he wanted to.

Hermione left to visit her parents not before she gave Harry a long, long list of possible career paths for him, the pros and cons, why he’d be good at it or why he might not be good at it, reasons why he might like it or not.

Ron had tried persuading him to go back with him to the Burrow, but left him alone and promised to bring any Christmas gifts they might have for him when he came back.

That year, the castle felt much emptier than the previous years. It felt like his every footstep echoed in the empty halls, and all his meals were eaten in solitude. The Great Hall was practically empty, all the Eighth Year students were back home for winter break, and soon he decided to have his meals in the kitchen instead.

At least he’d have the elves for company.

But apparently he wasn’t the only one who had that thought.

“Malfoy?” he asked curiously. “I thought you’d be back for winter break.”

Draco shrugged. “Back to where?”

It hit Harry suddenly. The Ministry had seized the Manor. Lucius was sent to Azkaban, and Narcissa had left for France. His godfather had died in the war, and his friends had left England as well. He had nowhere else to turn to, and that was probably why he returned to Hogwarts. Because it was the only place he could go to.

“Stop it,” Draco growled as he stood up, leaving his dinner unfinished. “I don’t need your pity, o Saviour of the Wizarding World. I’m not a charity case.”

“Wait, Malfoy—“

Draco left the kitchen and Harry huffed in annoyance. He knew how it felt to think that there was nowhere else he could go to but Hogwarts, and he wanted to help Malfoy get through this because there were people who helped him get through it as well.

He thought long and hard on how he could get the message through. In the end he decided to extend the olive branch; almost literally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

“I have something for you,” Harry said, pulling something out from his pocket, and presenting it to Draco. It was his hawthorne wand, the one he took forcefully during the war and caused the mastery of the Elder Wand to transfer to him.

As Harry held the wand out, trying not to let his nervousness show. At least the look in Draco’s eyes showed him that he knew it wasn’t just a wand; it was an olive branch.

Draco hesitated for a second before he accepted the wand, small sparks of light flying from the tip before they fizzled out.

“Thank you, Potter.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. “You know, I’ll probably be alone on Christmas, so, uh, you’re welcome to join me, I guess.”

Draco assessed him, as if trying to gauge his sincerity. “I’ll think about it.”

Harry nodded, knowing it was the best that he could get, and turned to leave Draco alone. He had made his move, so it was now entirely up to Draco what his next move would be. He would be disappointed if Draco didn’t come, but he would understand why he chose not to.

When Christmas rolled around, Harry waited in front of the Gryffindor Common Room, and couldn’t help but grin when he saw Draco walking towards him.

“Hey, Malfoy. Come on in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comment here or at [Livejournal](). Comments are ♥


End file.
